Cette folle
by Shinigami girly
Summary: Une tarée qui luci mène la vie dure, Heechan qui s'ne fout et WuFeï qui le martyrise...Duo a quelques problèmes!


** Cette folle  
**  
Série: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Shinigami Girly

Disclaimer: Le Père-Noël est une ordure...Il m'a pas offert les G-Boys pour Noël, alors sont pas na moi...sauf la folle, qui est à moi!

Avertissement: Soyez pas trop sévères, c'est ma première publication, le texte en lui même est pourri, mais sérieux, le reste...c'est trop long! En plus, j'ai écrit ça ce matin, 39° de fièvre et gueule de bois monumentale Post-Réveillon...bref, on en rira...plus tard! Mais une tite review, juste pour voir!  
Au fait, les dialogues sont en gras, le reste c'est le point de vue de Duo...Voila!

* * *

**Maxweeeeell!**

Putain, cette fille est une insensible, je vais péter un plomb avec cette nana dans les pattes…Yuy volume 2! Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore trouvé pour me hurler dessus?

**Ouiiii?**

Comment je suis doué pour faire le gentil petit garçon!

**Maxwell, qu'est-ce que c'est ça?**

Elle me montre une petite cuillère.

**Bah, une cuillère!**

**C'est bien, Maxwell! Maintenant, peux tu me dire ce qu'il y a sur cette cuillère?**

Une épaisse pâte marron.

**Ben…du Nutella?**

**Bien! Tu es le seul à manger du Nutella dans cette maison, tu en conviens?**

**Ouais! C'est que pour moi…**

Maxwell, tu viens de te griller tout seul…

**Très bien! Nettoies, rinces, sèches, range, et que ça saute!**

Putain, elle a de la voix, cette folle! Et me vla à récurer une misérable cuillère…oh, Quatre passe par là! Ma chance…

**Duo, tu veux que je t'aide?** propose-t-il gentiment.

**Oui je…**

Mais la voix du jugement dernier se fait entendre.

**Ne l'aide pas, Quatre!**

**Désolé, Duo.**

Je vous haï…Voilà Wu-Feï. Je déteste ce sourire satisfaite qu'il arbore depuis que cette barge est arrivée! Elle se consacre corps et âme à deux choses: Missions et me mener la vie dur! Parce qu'en dehors des missions et scène de ménage, elle pourrait rivaliser avec Heero niveau sociabilité! C'est Yuy volume 2, je l'ai déjà dit! Elle a pas encore remit ses os en place mais ça va pas tarder…pauvre de moi, peut-être qu'un jour, c'est les miens qu'elle va remettre…faites que cet horrible jour ne vienne jamais!

**Alors, Maxwell, tu t'éclates?**

**Connard, aucune solidarité!**

**Si…mais pas avec toi!**

Et sur ces mots, il balance le pot de Nutella qui se vide à moitié sur le sol et sur l'évier…connard! Et voila, c'est crade, maintenant! Rah, y'en a partout! Et le temps qu'on en rachète...deux jours sans mon Nutella bien aimé...

**Maxwell, c'est si long de nettoyer une cuillère?**

**Non, mais y'a Wu-Feï…**

**Je ne veux rien savoir, et ne salis rien sinon tu nettois encore!**

Salope…Si elle choppe Wu-Feï, je dis chapeau! Faudra que j'y pense parce que cet enfoiré…J'entend la porte qui s'ouvre, c'est Heero et Trowa qui rentrent de mission! Je vire l'éponge et saute sur mon soldat parfait préféré.

**Hee-chan! Content de te retrouver! Tu sais quoi? Elle est trop méchante, la nouvelle! Elle m'a fait récurer la cuillère et Wu-Feï a vidé le Nutella partout mais c'est moi qui doit tout nettoyer…help me!**

Il me jette par terre mais c'est pas grave! Il m'aime, lui! C'est le seul…un peu Quat-chou, quand même! La barge débarque.

**Yuy…Barton…compte rendu?**

**Mission accomplie avec succès.**

**Hn...**

Sur ces mots…si on peut appeler ça des mots, elle se casse! C'est une vraie garce, mais je tiens à dire que c'est une vraie bombe: les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, un cul du tonnerre (pas Hee-chan mais très cute quand même), des nichons d'une taille plus qu'honorable (des vrais, pas des petits faux comme l'autre Relepouffe!), et alors, mes enfants, l'autre fois, je savais pas que la salle de bain était prise, je rentre, je vois ça à poil sous la douche (j'avais cassé le rideau la veille en me battant avec Wuffy), mes aïeux, si j'étais pas branché mecs…non, y'a des mineurs qui lisent, ne déconnons pas!

Mais en plus d'être une bombe, c'est une espèce de tueuse, elle kille de sang froid…bref, ne pas l'énerver! Elle pourrait être la sœur de Yuy, quoi! Et elle a un ordinateur portable, un crétin de I-Mac qui a le malheur de me réveiller la nuit, parce que la demoiselle adore la musique gothique (Malice Mizer à des heures pas possibles comme 4h du matin…). Si elle convertit Hee-chan, là, je vais me plaindre aux Mads…qui l'adorent, bien sur, vu que c'est la sœur spirituelle de Yuy! Putain, rien n'est juste! Et le pire, c'est que je peux pas la tuer! Eh ouais!

Ça dérangerais quelqu'un que je meurs?…Merci d'avoir levé le doigt, Kitty, t'es un pote! Non, Hilde, on s'en fout!…personne? Bref (je vous emm tous, de toute façon), qui serait emmerder si je butais l'autre folle? Ah, là, y'a Kitty qui lève la main (faux frère, va), Yuy, Feï (qui est surprit, là?), Barton, les vieux Mads, et Relechose…voilà le sujet du problème!

Cette espèce de barge qui vit chez moi…enfin, chez Quatre, mais c'est pareil, c'est la frangine de Relechose, sa sœur qui a un an de moins, qui est deux fois mieux roulée, deux fois moins conne mais qui est une vraie tortionnaire!

Est-ce que quelqu'un se sentirait d'aller arranger mon problème? Genre, tuez la tarée, et faites vous buter par Relena, ensuite, ou tuez Relechose, puis sa sœur…Bref ce qui pourrait vous arriver importe peu, Aidez moi à retrouver ma vie, mon Hee-chan qui va finir par écouter Malice Mizer à 4h du matin…

**Maxwell! C'est quoi ce Nutella partout? Viens tout de suite me nettoyer ça!**

Adieu, monde cruel, Je m'en vais récurer la cuisine tel Cendrillon…Et dire que c'est la faute à Feï!

* * *

**OWARI!**

Bon, terminé...si c'est pas trop trop pourri, laissez moi un mot!

Kisu!


End file.
